Goodbye Sirius
by Aorken
Summary: MAJOR OotP SPOILER! Don't read if you haven't read HP5! If you like what reading about the outcome of Harry's reaction to what happened is, then read this.
1. The Funeral and the Fights

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING except for the plot. All of the characters and names of places, things, and anything else you recognize all belongs to the wonderful author, J. K. Rowling. So don't get mad that I'm writing a FAN FICTION that I'm not making money off of, I'm just writing this because I had a perfect idea of what would happen at Sirius' funeral.... hope you enjoy it! NOTE: Not a slash story!!! (Well, kind of sinister smile appears on the author of this story's face) Harry thinks Malfoy looks nice at one point, but nothing else happens (THANK GOD! I'm not a Harry fan; I like Malfoy and Ron the best (...)  
  
Harry stared at the green grass. Hermione sat on his left, crying, and Ron sat on his right, pale as a piece of parchment. They were at Sirius' funeral, the day before Harry's Birthday. Harry stood up to speak, and his voice shook hard when he breathed in. "Sirius was more like a friend, or a brother to me more than my godfather," He said, leaning up against the stand. Most eyes were on the floor, and few were on him. Harry paused and took a chance to look around at the people who came. Malfoy even came, though Harry didn't know why. "He always knew what I should do for pranks, just because he did most of the same things in his school times. He gave me my Firebolt, shelter, and a family. Ever since I was one, I had no family, except my friends, teachers, and schoolmates. Sirius showed me what it was to have a family. He was a great man, and a great godfather. We miss you Sirius." Harry finished, and sat back down. when the regular speaker got back up and spoke again, Hermione let out another loud sob, and Harry took her out of the ceremony for the time being and motioned for Ron to follow.  
"I... still... don't... believe... it," she said, spacing it out through sobs. "He's... gone."  
"Shh," Harry told her, as silent tears rolled down his face. The three friends sat in silence remembering Sirius, and Lupin soon came up to sit with them. No one moved when as he lowered himself onto the bench.  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I know he was your last family, but you've got to move on." He said, and Harry looked at him.  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he told him, his voice shaking, his lungs threatening to let out a sob. "Sirius is dead. There's nothing I can do."  
"Remember when he came in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm room and woke up Ron with a knife in his hand in third year?" Hermione said, almost laughing. "It scared Ron half to death. But, later, when we found out that he was looking for Peter..." her voice trailed off, and she wound up thinking of him dying again, and started crying all over again. Harry brought her closer, and gave her a hug. She didn't move. Ron moved to the other side of Hermione, and the three sat that way until Lupin said it was time to put the coffin in the car (they had Sirius' funeral the muggle way), and Harry, Ron, Lupin, Snape, Fred and George all had to carry it. Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and the rest of the Order would walk behind.  
Later, at the park, eating.........  
  
"Mate, you've really got to eat something," Ron said, nudging Harry again.  
"Ron," Fred said. "Just leave him alone. He had a really hard time losing him."  
"But he's got to eat!"  
"Ron—Just leave it." Fred ordered his younger brother quietly.  
"I'm going for a walk, okay?"  
"Harry, wait, I'll go with you." Hermione said, getting up, and pushing in her chair.  
"No, Hermione, I want to be alone. You know," Harry said, and Hermione sat back down, slightly put out.  
He walked along the park's river, and started to think about all of the good times he had with Sirius. He saw a bench and sat down. Soon after, Cho Chang came walking, and down next sat to him.  
"I'm sorry about your godfather Harry." She said, giving him a small hug.  
"Now, I don't have any family." Harry told her. She pointed out that he still had the Weasley's.  
"Yeah, and I have Lupin too, but they aren't much of family, are they?"  
"Harry, the two of you are in the same boat."  
"I know, but he still isn't."  
"Isn't he better than Mrs. Weasley?"  
Harry mumbled a quiet "Yes," and looked up at the sky. His godfather played an important role in his life. How could he just up and forget about him? He sighed, and let his head fall. Cho took his head in her hands, and gave him a kiss. Harry returned it, and he let her give him a hug that didn't end until George came along.  
"Harry, mate, I know you've had a really hard time getting over this lately, but...You know, there's more than one person who cared about Sirius in this world." George said, sitting down on Harry's left, because Cho was on his right.  
"Harry, I think I'll go now. You and George should talk." Cho said, and gave Harry a final kiss.  
"George, I don't know what to do. Sirius was more like a best friend instead of a godfather," He said, placing his head in his hands. "I feel like it's my fault he's gone. If I had just learned Occulmency—"  
"Don't blame it on yourself, Potter." A voice said from behind. Draco Malfoy came up and sat down where Cho had been. "Not that I don't have that much feeling for others, I still care about people I knew when someone they cared about died."  
Harry stared at Malfoy for a moment. "Sure," he said, and walked down towards the Lake, leaving George and Malfoy sitting alone on the bench.  
Fred caught up with him, and he tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around, and Fred hit him squarely in the jaw. "I can't believe you, Harry! You aren't letting anyone into your life!"  
Harry grabbed his jaw and hit Fred on the nose. As Fred threw his hands up to his nose, Harry said, "Maybe I don't want to! Now I see why Malfoy doesn't like you and your family! You're all nosy brats!" Fred's eyes flashed with anger, and he hit Harry so hard he fell to the ground.  
"Harry, you're under a lot of stress, I know that because everyone who knew Sirius is. So I'll forgive you about what you said. But just this once." Fred told him, holding out his hand for Harry to grab. Harry took it, and stood face to face in front of Fred.  
"I know what I'm doing, and I'm of age, so why won't people leave me alone!" Harry said quietly, and walked off towards his car.  
"Harry, we won't leave you alone, because we care about you!" Fred yelled after him, and since Harry didn't stop, he apparated to Harry's car.  
As Harry came closer to the car, Fred walked up to him, and pushed him back down to the ground. "I know that I don't usually act this way, it's usually Hermione's job, but honestly Harry! You need to let your feelings out! More importantly your anger and grief!" He set his foot on Harry's chest and leaned in closer, and whispered, "No one will stop you from what you will do, but we can and will care about you and what you do." And with that, Fred was walking back towards the table where they had been eating. When he rubbed his robed arm against his nose, fresh blood came out.  
"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed as he got nearer to the table. "What happened?"  
"I ran into a pissed off Harry Potter." He said simply and sat down and began to eat again.  
  
Hermione called Harry's muggle cell phone, and he didn't answer, Ron tended to his brothers nose. "You fought Harry?" Ron asked as he wrapped Fred's nose in bandages. Fred let out a moan.  
"I think my nose is broken. Harry has a good arm... Anyway, yeah I did. I started it, but I also ended it." Fred said as he grabbed his nose and started pulling off the bandages Ron had put on. "I'll have to go to one of those Muggle Healers."  
"Harry won't answer his cell," Hermione told the others. "I've tried 13 times. He won't pick it up."  
"At all?" George, pointing at The Marauder's Map and saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. "He's in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks. Fred, you want to go with? Malfoy, you probably want to, too." George said, scanning the map and looking for Harry. "One of us has to stay here and look over the girls in case he comes back here really mad." "I'll go," Malfoy said, walking into his Hotel room and grabbing his wand. "Same here," Fred said, also grabbing his wand out of his room. "I'll come along," Seamus said. "I think I'll stay here," Ron said. "Okay then. It's settled." George said, and he apparated, and shortly, the others followed. They arrived at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks, and Seamus went inside. "Harry, we need to talk to you," Seamus said, and Harry turned around and went outside. Where Fred, George, and Malfoy were waiting. "Potter, out for a midnight stroll, are we?" Malfoy said, raising his wand to his face. "Harry, either come with us quietly, or we'll hex you and the you'll come with us anyway." George said to him in a firm voice. Harry tried walking back in, but Seamus was ready with his wand. "Harry, we're only trying to help you," Seamus said. "You can't stay cooped up this way for long." "Oh, yeah? Just watch me," Harry said, but before he could walk off too far, Malfoy hit him with a curse. "Damn it, Potter! Don't you listen? Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled after him, and Harry fell to the ground. "Well, he deserved it." He said simply to the rest that were watching him. "Come on, let's just get back to the Hotel." When Malfoy, Fred, George, and Seamus came in with Harry floating behind him, Hermione screamed at the sight of him. "He's beat up!" She said, running over to him, and lifting him from the air, and lying him down on the couch. "What did you guys do to him?" "He's only hit with one jinx. It couldn't have hit him that bad." Malfoy said, standing over him and studying his face. "But he did fall on cement." "He still shouldn't look this way!" Hermione said, clearly worried. Harry moaned and sat up. "What Happened?" He asked, looking around at everyone. Hermione nearly killed him, the way she jumped on him to give him a hug. "Oh, never mind," He said, remembering the day's events. "Why do you all have to care so damn much?" That made Fred's eyes flash with anger again. "Alright Harry let me ask you this. Would you rather us say 'Okay, Harry, we don't give a bloody hell about you anymore? Or would you rather have friends?" "..." "Sorry?" "Rather..." "Pardon?" Harry sighed. "Friends," he said, and looked out the window. "But I have one question for Malfoy," "Shoot, I'm all ears," Malfoy said, letting a smirk escape from his mouth. "Why are you being nice, of all people?" the others left the room.  
"Potter, I told you. I'm nice to people that I know when someone they cared about died. And since Voldemort is looking for recruitments I figured I'd better join your 'group' as fast as I could." Malfoy said, taking a drink of his butterbeer. "It's just the way that I do things. Besides, your godfather just died. It's not like I'm just not going to show up. Just because you're not my friend doesn't mean I don't care about you."  
'That's odd, hearing it from Malfoy's mouth.' Harry thought, and kept  
staring out the window. "You need to get over this." That set Harry  
off again.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
"Potter, how many damn times do we have to tell you?"  
"None of you are my friends."  
"Potter, we never said that we were,"  
"You are all working for Volde-,"  
"I dare you to finish that sentence, Potter." Malfoy said, raising his wand.  
"Whatever," Harry said, and walked out the front door. Malfoy apparated in front of him.  
"Potter—I will jinx you, I swear. Don't walk out on a fight that I started." He said, and threw his wand on the floor. "No wands."  
"Fine," Harry said, clearly unafraid that he was fighting Malfoy. Malfoy hit him in the chest, and Harry fell to the ground. As he was walking around, Harry stuck out his leg, and Malfoy tripped.  
"Now that I've got you where I want you," Harry said, and punched him in the jaw. Malfoy hit him on the nose, and punched his chin.  
"Potter, I really didn't want to do this, but if I must--," Malfoy knocked Harry's head against the table. Harry saw one last glimpse of Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Seamus, and the twins coming out of the room before everything went black. 


	2. Hermione's Feelings

NOTE: This book is the 6th book, and the way I'm writing it, this is the last. DISCLAIMER: All names you recognize all belong to J. K. Rowling, being the world's greatest author she is. All I own is the plot  
  
"Malfoy, why'd you have to hit him?"  
"He wasn't paying attention to me. Besides, he started it."  
"But you could've ended it!"  
"I did! Why do you think he's lying there, unconscious?"  
"No, Malfoy, I meant about why did you have to knock his head over the table! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed looking at her friend, as Harry let out a moan.  
"Merlin's sake, the boy-who-freaking-lived is now the boy-who- freaking-wouldn't-die." Malfoy said, and left the room. "What the bloody hell happened to my wand!" he yelled, waking up everyone in the building. "It's gone!"  
"Malfoy, just retrace your steps, I'm sure you'll find it," Fred told him, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, Weasley, I'm sure you don't want me to find it." Malfoy joked. "That way you can get revenge."  
"George and me have already done that, Malfoy... No need to get revenge now." Fred sniggered. Malfoy looked nervous.  
"Tell me, before I walk into it, or fall into it, or get covered in it."  
"You'll find out," George laughed. "By the way, here's your wand." Malfoy took it carefully, and then grabbed it from him carefully. It turned into a spoon. George rolled on the floor laughing, and handed Malfoy his real wand. "Hereistimalfoy!" he laughed, the words all coming out as one. "Youcantbelievestupidareyouhow!" Malfoy grabbed it, his face burning red with anger.  
"Uhh," Harry said, and Hermione turned her attention back to him. So did Ginny and Cho.  
"Shove off, you two, I'll tend to Harry." Hermione said.  
"I will!" Ginny yelled.  
"Let me, Harry!" Cho said to him.  
"Let Harry decide for himself." Hermione said, and Harry pointed at Fred and Malfoy. The others left the room.  
"Why'd you choose us, Potter?" Malfoy demanded.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for fighting you both. But, like both of you said, I'm under lots of stress." Harry said, trying to lift his head but failing.  
"Harry, we really only wanted to help you, but you refused us to." Fred said, and he looked at Harry's face. "Sorry."  
"Potter, we really didn't try to hurt you, but we didn't want you to go crazy or anything." Malfoy said.  
"No, its okay. Really. I dunno if I'll make it through this alive or not." Harry said, and he looked back out the window. "It's really taken a beating on me. And plus what you two did." Harry smiled weakly.  
"Harry, no you can't die! It's not time for you yet!" Hermione said, rushing into the room. She motioned Fred and Malfoy out of the room, and she started to run her fingers through his hair. Tears ran down her face. "Harry," she whispered, and Harry looked at her. "Harry, I love you."  
"I love you, too, Mione. But I don't know what's doing to happen." He said quietly.  
"Harry, I don't want you to die." She cried quietly, and Harry gave her a hug.  
"Mione, I don't think I will, at least not yet, but I may have amnesia or be out for a couple of days, or weeks, because of what Malfoy did, but I forgive him. What he did was needed." Harry took her by the shoulders and made it so they were looking eye to eye. He wiped the tears off her face. "But either way, I know that you'll make it through. Hermione- -," Harry said, and tipped her head so he could look into her eyes. "I really don't want to leave you behind. So don't get the impression that I hate you."  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, and laid her head on Harry's chest. Harry stroked her hair, and Hermione let the tears fall off her face again, thinking it would be the last time Harry ever did that.  
"I know," Harry told her, and the room started turning black again. "I know."  
"Harry," Hermione said, and more tears raced down her face, as Seamus grabbed her and took her into the other room. NOTE: I know it's a short chapter, but I needed to get Hermione's feelings out in the open about Harry. And I think it adds a sort of twist to the story, how about you?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW I don't need a certain number, but it would be nice if I had another idea to what happens! 


	3. Meetings

Hermione sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed in St. Mungo's. It wasn't a magical injury, but they took him in anyway.  
It was three weeks since Sirius' funeral, and Harry still hadn't woken up since that night. His friends decided that they would have his birthday celebration a week after he wakes up, if he stays up.  
Hermione was in his room alone, stroking his hair, and looking at his face. "Harry, I don't know if you can here me, but you mean everything to me." And she let silent tears roll down her face. Harry's eyes fluttered, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. But apparently, he just had a bad dream, because he didn't wake up. 10 minuets later, Ginny came in to say that it was almost closing time for visitors, and that they had to get out of the hospital.  
"Hermione, really, the Healers said he'd be okay." Ginny comforted her friend, and led her out of the doors back to Wizard Apartments that they were all living at.  
"Hermione, you're a mess!" Seamus explained, and she ran into his arms. "Hermione, we've told you enough times; Harry will be fine. No need to worry. The Healers are taking the best care of him." He said, and kissed the top of her head. "Go lay down in my bed. You can sleep there. And don't worry, I'm not trying to take the place of Harry, I'm just being a friend." Seamus pushed her towards the bedroom, and she laid down, silently crying.  
"I can't believe how hard she's taking it." Fred said, as Cho and Ginny both stared at him, angrily. "What? Okay, yeah he's my friend, but I'm not taking it so hard!" Ginny rolled her eyes and Cho scoffed. "Do you want me to say I really loved Harry and can't wait until he gets back?" Fred yelled, and Malfoy coughed on his butterbeer. Ron snickered.  
"No, but you could care about him a little more," Ginny sighed, and Fred laughed. "It's not like you hated him."  
"How did you find out?" Fred said in a scared voice, as though Ginny just found out his deepest, darkest secret.  
"Shut up!" Ginny said, throwing a pillow at him, as all the boys erupted with laughter.  
"Aw, look George, Ginny-Winny likes Harry-Warry." Fred said, and George tried to put on a straight face.  
"Are she going to cry like Hermione did?" George asked his twin, and they both blew up with laughter over him again. Seamus stopped laughing.  
"Come on, guys. Leave her alone." Seamus said, sitting down next to Ginny.  
"Awww!" George, Fred, Ron, and Malfoy said, as Seamus' ears became a dark red from blushing.  
"Cut it out, it's not like I like her or anything!" Seamus laughed, because Fred and George had faces like a sad puppy on.  
"Yeah, come on, we really better quit or Ginny will hex us." Ron said, and he walked over to the window.  
"But she's underage. She can't," Fred said, but Ron just smiled.  
"Seamus isn't, and he's on her side."  
Fred and George stopped laughing. Ron laughed, covering it up with a cough.  
None of them talked much after that, so Ron went in to where Hermione was lying down, and he sat next to her.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.  
"I love him, Ron. I don't want him to die." Hermione whispered, hugging Ron. Ron let her lay against him, and she didn't move.  
"Just because he might die soon, doesn't mean you have to stop loving him." Ron said, and Hermione looked up at him, and new tears came to her eyes. Ron gave her a Kleenex.  
"Ron, I just..."  
"I know, Mione."   
Hermione sat with Ron at the bed in St. Mungo's again, and Hermione was whispering into Harry's ear about what all of them were doing , as Ron sat looking out the window.  
"Harry, I love you so much. Just... Hang on. You'll be fine." She said, and she laid her head on his chest, and fell asleep that way.  
3 hours later, Ron woke Hermione up, and she smiled. The first time since Harry went unconscious. Ron smiled a sad smile and his face clearly saying, "We have to go." Hermione kissed Harry, and left, Hermione slightly happier than usual.  
  
The next day, when everyone was eating lunch, except for Hermione, someone knocked at the door. Ron got up and answered it.  
"Hel--," Ron started, but the Healer interrupted him. The Healer smiled. "Anyone who is friend, family, or in a relationship with Harry Potter, might want to come with me."  
Hermione jumped up, and ran to the door. "I'll go." After that, the room was full of I'll go, and No, I'll go, until Ron said, "Why don't we all go?"  
"Okay," they all replied and, apparated to St. Mungo's.  
"We're here to see Harry Potter," Hermione said, and the secretary looked at her.  
"Basement floor, wing 6, room 3. Do not apparate there." She said and returned to the phone. Hermione nodded thanks, and then practically flew down the stairs to Harry's room.  
"Harry!" she yelled when she saw him sitting up in his bed. Harry flinched at the noise, but let Hermione hug him anyway. "Harry," she said, and kissed him. "Harry, I was so worried!"  
"Come on, we'd better leave these two alone." Ron said, and ushered the others up the staircase to get tea.  
"I know, Mione. I missed you. I dreamt about you." Harry said, wiping happy tears from her eyes. "I couldn't wait to see you when I woke up."  
"Harry," she said, and hugged him again. "When do you get to come back to the apartment?"  
Harry smiled sadly. "A...m...m...month."  
"What?" Hermione said, certain she misunderstood him.  
"A month. I know it's a long time but..."  
"It's okay, Harry. I'm just glad you're okay." She said, crushing her lips in to Harry's. Harry, surprised but happy, returned it.  
Later, when the others came back, the two were comfortably talking to each other.  
"Oi! Potter! If you took your eyes of Granger you might notice someone else who wants to see you!" Malfoy yelled, but laughed.  
"A ghost? Damn it, I told the secretary specifically NO—Sirius!" Harry yelled, seeing his godfather again. "I thought—,"  
"Shh." Sirius told Harry, and the others left off again, but Hermione didn't want to.  
"Oh all right! I'll go! I'll come back to see you before we leave!" She kissed him, and then, stubbornly, left with the others.  
"Sirius, I can't live. It feels like theres nothing to live for anymore." Harry said.  
"I know, Harry. I had to die though. Lily and James would've killed me if they were alive and I was supposed to save you, and you ended up dying." Sirius explained, but Harry thought different.  
"At least I would've been with you, the only real family that I have left that I claim." Harry said, and set his head in his hands carefully.  
"Harry, you can't escape the inevitable. It's always going to be there, waiting for you, watching for your reaction. Hating for you and caring for you. That's why I died. It was inevitable. There was nothing you, me, Ron, Hermione, or anyone else could do. Not even Dumbledore." Sirius told Harry and he just scoffed.  
"Dumbledore wasn't even dealing with you. He was off fighting—oh." Harry said, and Sirius nodded.  
"Inevitable. It couldn't be stopped. Either way, I still would've died."  
"What do you mean, either way?"  
"Even if you hadn't seen the vision that I was being tortured."  
"No...No you wouldn't've. It would've been avoided. If I had just learned Occlumency--,"  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled. "You can't avoid it! I would've died anyway. It was meant to be. And there's nothing you could've done to stop it."  
Harry muttered a quiet, "I know," and Sirius looked a little more pleased.  
"Good. I have to go now, Lily and James want to talk to me."  
"Sirius wait!" Harry yelled after him, and he turned around. "If you're a ghost, and my parents aren't how can you talk to them?"  
Sirius just laughed. "You'll soon find out, Harry. You'll soon find out... 


	4. The End?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot.

NOTE: Also, sorry about the wait. Something happened to the computer I'm using, and it took a while to fix it. And it's also hard to compete with moving and everything. So it's also the fact that I had my computer unhooked for a bit... Anyway, sorry about the wait, and I wont keep you waiting much longer. (Also, a note to the wise: I'd skip the reviews if your name isn't there... they're quite boring...)

Strawby168: Thanks for the review! Reread the story if you must. If you are still confused, keep your eye out for something...

OneCrazyMuggle: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, something will come up that will put you back to this time.

To the above reviewers: Hermione and Harry didn't just get together on the dot. There is back-story, but if you can't find it, there will be something coming up. If you're STILL confused after you read this message, then just reread the whole of the story FIRST, and you should get clues to why Malfoy's so nice.

Anyone else who has read this story, and if you haven't already, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Harry walked around the lake. It had been about a week since he had gotten out of St. Mungo's. Hermione had been so over-joyed that she threw a welcome home party for him. They had decided to give him a surprise party for his birthday with that. Hermione came running up behind him.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just...thinking I guess." He said, and stared at his reflection in the water. Was there something wrong? Was he really okay? Or was there something missing?

'Of course there's something wrong you twit. You lost you're godfather 2 months ago.' He argued with himself. "Hermione—something is, actually." He said to her, and she had a puzzled look on her face. "Come here," He said, and sat down on the bench, placing his head in his hands.

"I'm just...." And he finished telling Hermione what was wrong.

A/N: You'll learn what he was talking about later—don't worry.

"George, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, as George paced in front of the table. "Harry's fine. There's nothing wrong with him. Well, except...."

"Except what, Mione? Is he hallucinating? Having those visions again? Going crazy?" George demanded.

"George--," She started, but Ron interrupted her.

"George! Hermione said there's nothing wrong with him! So just leave it!" Ron yelled at him, as Harry came in the front door.

"Nothing wrong with who?" he said, strangely happy.

"Nothing, Harry, never mind." George said, as he walked away, and Ron sat back down. Hermione looked hurt, and Ron's face was flushed with anger. Harry walked into his room

"Okay..." he said, and looked at his pensive. He had gotten it in Diagon Alley, and it had come in handy. Harry thought awhile about it, and decided it was time to look at the memory again.

FLASHBACK (something I added into Harry Potter 4-but I still own nothing)

Beginning 4th year

A/N: Before I get too far into this, I wanted to tell you that Harry is looking through his own eyes in the memory. He's not like a ghost of him or anything (Not like in Dumbledore's pensive. (Book 4)

"Harry, I love you." Hermione said. Harry just smiled.

"I love you, too, Her—"A bigger smile spread across his face. "Mind if I call you Mione?" He said, and Hermione laughed.

"As long as I can call you—," Mione searched her mind for a nickname. "Butterfly." Harry's face clearly said, 'Do I really have to have the name of Butterfly?' "Harry, I think it's sexy. Please?" Hermione put on a sad face, and Harry gave in.

"Fine alright, you can!" Harry said, and Malfoy showed up.

"Potter, I need to talk to you," he said, and noticing Hermione, added "Alone."

"Mmmkay Malfoy," Harry said, and waved at Mione.

"Okay, I need to ask you something."

"I need to ask you something first." Harry said, slurring his words, though he didn't know why. Maybe Mione but a spell on him to make him feel weird.

"No, Potter. I need to ask you something first. Actually 2 things..." Malfoy said, staring at Harry. "Okay, one—are you drunk?"

"No, Idunno watrongwit muy." Harry said, slurring his words and tipping. Malfoy had to grab him by the shoulders to keep him from toppling over.

"Okay, then why are you slurring your words?" Malfoy asked, and shook Harry.

"HonestlyIduno. Hermionemutve dunsomtin." Harry said, slurring his words worse. "Now, s'my turn. Why areyounot 'sultinme, 'n' whys worldspinny?"

"Okay, Harry; I'm gonna tell you why I'm being nice all of the sudden. I changed houses, from Slytherin to Gryffindor, and it's because of you. I needed to be with someone I...well, you know. And because you're like the Anti-Voldemort parade thing, I figured I'd better join you. Now, why the worlds spinning: I do know that too. You're under a curse of some kind. Harry?" Malfoy said, and Harry started blacking out. "Okay, I'm gonna go get Madam Pomfrey." Malfoy said shakily, as Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Hermione!" Malfoy yelled, coming out of the forest. "It's Harry. He's like, or something." He panted, reaching where she and Ron were standing, because Ron had just gotten back from an alone practice session with Angelina.

"Shove off, Malfoy. Never believe a Slytherin, Hermione." Ron said, and Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"Testy... But, sadly, I'm no longer a Slytherin. I changed houses. And besides, I'm not lying. Harry's like, dead in there." Malfoy said, and pointed towards the forest again. "Either way, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey, and if you want to make sure I'm not kidding, Ron, come with me."

"Go with him Ron. He might not be lying. I'll get Neville and go in there to look for Harry." She said, her voice shaking slightly. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, but Malfoy grabbed his hand before he could say anything.

"Ron, why do you think I'm always such an asshole?" he asked.

"Because of what you've done before." Ron replied, following Malfoy to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Malfoy yelled, panting again. "Harry Potter. He's in the Forest. Something's wrong with him, but I don't know what."

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, don't make such a fuss. You're 'friend' will be fine. Come now." She said, running down out to the forest, Ron and Malfoy right behind her.

"He's suffering from shock," Madam Pomfrey said, looking over Harry. "What just happened to him?"

"Well, I told him," Hermione said, blushing. "I just told him that I liked him. A lot." Madam Pomfrey took no notice that she was embarrassed, and just nodded her head.

"That explains that. There's also something else as well. He's got scars all over him. Not cut scars, but spell scars." Madam Pomfrey continued, looking at Harry's chest.

"We don't know."

'He'll be alright, but he'll need a couple of days to recover." She said, picked up Harry, and left. Ron glared at Malfoy. Hermione stood there for a minute before following Madam Pomfrey.

"You liar! You did that to him!" Ron pounced on Malfoy, forgetting that he had a wand. He wanted to strangle Malfoy, break his neck, kill him.

"I did not!" Malfoy replied, pushing him off. "I'm not that low! Give me a break! Just because I was a Slytherin doesn't mean that I'd kill someone!" he continued, getting up. Ron glared at him again, and left. Malfoy was left alone in the forest. Alone. He shivered and left.

END FLASHBACK

YAY, another chappy ending! Lol, as if I care.. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. I don't know where it's going. UNLESS enough read this and give me ideas for it... I'll at least be taking a really long break from writing it... to those who have reviewed: thank you! It helped, but then I got out of my story, and...I don't know.. continue to read my other works! Expecially my HP/LP story! Just started, and it's new!


	5. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Can I get away with just saying the word disclaimer? Cool...

_Goodbye Sirius Chapter Five_

Notes: The Linkin Park story is no longer on my list of stories. I'm rewriting it. Sorry for confusion in the last chapter, but don't get mad at me for it. I'm only a kid, and school takes up too much time. I'm also taking time out of my homework time to write this, so you better be nice.

::::_Reviews_::::

_Ecovyen: Heh, I like your pen name! It's nice to know you like it, but what do you really like about it?_

On with the story.

Harry looked up towards the sky sadly. He was finally happy today, but this one star, Sirius, made him remember his godfather. Harry sighed and shook the thought out of his head.

Fred walked in. "Harry, you alright? You're pale," he said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry said. This was his answer for the last two weeks. Hermione came bursting through the door. Fred jumped and decided to leave.

"HARRY POTTER, DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS RELATIONSHIP OR NOT?" she screamed, and Harry was sure he heard the door shut. The others must've left.

Hermione mellowed out a bit. "You've kept me out of your problems. This whole relationship was supposed to be honest. But if you can't hold it together...Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Hermione looked at Harry, expecting an answer. Harry cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hermione, I don't think I'm--," He started, but Hermione cut him off.

"NO, Harry, I want a yes or no. No 'I don't think'." She looked at him once again and he sighed. "Well?"

"N-No." Hermione looked heartbroken. "What? You wanted the truth!" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't think I meant to be this emotional," she said, wiping her tears away. When Harry went over to comfort her, she shook him off.

"What, am I not aloud to help a friend out?" Harry said, and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She said, walking out of the room. Harry sighed frustrated.

'Doesn't she realize that I still love her, but not in the way of love?' Harry was confused at his feelings. And then, the feeling he got in his stomach when he saw Seamus was completely different from the one Hermione made him show.

Harry shook the thoughts away and lay down on his bed. He looked at the bright moon, and fell asleep, an owl hooting him to sleep outside.

Seamus stood in line at the movie theater with the others, thinking about Harry. He completely changed since fifth year. But it was a good way, a way that Seamus liked. No, he didn't like being called gay, and he didn't like the thought, but he supposed that if he liked Harry enough, then he could deal with it.

"Hello? Earth to Seamus!" Ron said, his hand waving in front of his face. Seamus shook his head and looked towards the hotel they were staying at.

"I'm going to go check up on Harry alright?" he said, and walked away before he could answer. Seamus, once out of view, started running towards the building, pushed on the door, and searched the third floor for their apartment.

Opening the door, he went to Harry's room, and knocked on the door. There was swearing from the other side of the door, and it opened. Before either of them could say anything, the door to the hotel room shot open with a BANG.

I need everyone to vote whether or not this should be a Harry/Seamus fiction or not... I might make a few people mad, but I might also make a few more people happy. I don't know, but if you don't want it to be a slash fiction, let me know. If It's a tie, then I'll go through the trouble of splitting every next chapter into two chapters so one is slash-y and the other isn't...

**I NEED EVERYONE TO VOTE FOR THAT! **It's very important, because I like to know what my 'fans' like. And it helps if I have such feedback. 8D Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

Oh, also, I need everyone to vote for this too. If you want me to make really long chapters and have longer times in between updates, or have really short one or two pages every few days. **THIS IS ALSO IMPORTANT! **

**I'll go now,**

**Aorken**


End file.
